


The Winged Avengers

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Flight Verse [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Except Loki, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, His mind is a bag full of cats, I dunno what else, Mostly first person because I need practice with that, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Winged!Avengers, You can smell crazy on him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are born with wings, others are not. There's no true indications of why this happens because there'll be entire families with wings that have a wing-less child or a family of wing-less people who have a winged child. Most of the Avengers have wings but sometimes wish they didn't...</p><p>A series of drabbles on the Avenger’s lives in an AU where having wings is normal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers - Wings AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12018) by ~kingbirdkathy. 



> The credit for the picture (and the inspiration/most of the rough info) for this story comes from kingbirdkathy on DA. 
> 
> I love any Winged AU where a person’s wings reflect their well being so, TA-DA!
> 
> Winged!Avengers just for you! 
> 
> Now let’s go, ALLONSY~!

_**Prologue ** _

_Despite his small size, Clint owns a pair of incredibly large golden wings_ **(like a golden eagle)** _. They send him gracefully up to the sky, high enough to look down on and shoot at anyone who dares to call him “short”. He enjoys lying on the sofa with his wings spread out lazily and taking far much more of space than he actually need, and if you step on it, millions of annoying tricks will just be waiting for you._ **(Unless you are Tasha or Phil)**

_Bruce once had delicate pearl-colored wings that were small but strong_ **(strong enough that he could soar high in the sky, alongside Betty, when he needed to clear his head, when he needed to think)** _, but after the experiment gone out of control they were totally destroyed and now he can never fly again. Whenever he transforms into the Other Guy, his now vestigial wings, that grow with the Other Guy but still fail to keep him aloft, will endeavor to stretch out, as if every time he leaps high, higher than all the Avengers but Tony, he can fly in the sky as he once did._

_Ironman never talks about the wings he had before Afghanistan. He claims that he’s really satisfied with the iron ones that he had constructed to replace them_ **(Actually, he misses his warm chocolate brown wings that were large enough to let him hover and glide but not truely fly like Cap, Clint or Natasha can)** _. He once insisted on making a pair of huge wings for his suit, bigger than Clint’s, and completely ignored Bruce’s warnings that he wouldn't be able to fly with them. In the end, those lumpish hindrances made him change them back to their normal size_ **(Doesn't stop him from teasing Clint about how his wings mean he's compensating for something though)** _._

_Black Widow uses her jet black wings as battle weapons_ **(both a physical and a psychological, intimidation tactic)** _. Underneath the soft feathers hide the sharp shafts which can cut open skin and flesh and bone easily. When she fairly stretches out her wings to you like black swan, it always means only two words: Fuck off._

_Admirable Captain America has a pair of pure white wings, but this holy, honest, colour means only trouble to him: it’s so easily smeared during the battle_ **(It used to make him jealous of Bucky and his dark grey falcon wings)** _. After every fight he managed to get himself into, he has to spend 2 hours in the bathroom to recover his wings from all the blood and dust coating them._

_Neither Thor nor Loki have wings but this is more due to the fact that they are from another planet than whatever gives some people wings and spares others._ _When Odin made Thor human, he had them however and his wings were at least as large as Clint’s, and were a steel grey with white flecks._ **(Clint believes that if Loki were a human, his would be a dark, almost black, green with a golden sheen)**

_Phil Coulson has no wings at all. Nobody knows exactly why he's a member of SHIELD. If he was born that way he wouldn’t be allowed to become a SHIELD Agent, yet at the same time if he had lost them_ **(whether by accident or on purpose)** _he should’ve died or gone crazy from the shock. But he is just perfect in every way, just without wings. Not that Phil actually gives a damn about that. He doesn’t need the sky, because it’s his hawk’s possession._

_Nick Fury's left wing has a set of three scars that match the ones on his face. When he stays still for more than 30 seconds he blends in with the shadows_ **(this is due to him having mottled grey, white, and black feathers as well as dressing in all black all the time)** _and though he never shows it to anyone, except for Phil and Agent Hill, it's excedingly hard to fly sometimes. Unlike most people's wings, that rustle like leaves when they move, when Fury's wings move you can hear a faint whistling as his feathers slice through the air like knives._


	2. Steve Rogers (Captain American Angel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the problems he's had with his wings pre-serum, post-serum, and during/post-Avengers Movie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Steve...Why are you so hard to write?
> 
> On another note today's my Dad's B-day so Happy B-day to him! :D

_Admirable Captain America has a pair of pure white wings, but this holy, honest, colour means only trouble to him: it’s so easily smeared during the battle_ _**(It used to make him jealous of Bucky and his dark grey falcon wings)** _ _. After every fight he managed to get himself into, he has to spend 2 hours in the bathroom to recover his wings from all the blood and dust coating them._

_** A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A ** _

_** Steve Rogers (Captain America) ** _

Ever since I was young, I always had huge white wings. Before the serum, I was so tiny and frail that the tips of them would drag on the ground, making everyone think my feathers were black tipped until I cleaned them ( _which, sadly wasn’t very frequently_ ). The pure color was also a problem because it meant that Bucky would always be able to tell if I had gotten into another fight while I couldn’t ever tell if Bucky had gotten into one. When they offered to change me so that my wings would actually fit me I jumped on the chance to have a wing to body ratio like everyone else that I knew…

\--------------------------------------------------------

After getting injected with the serum, I was really klutzy for a while. It wasn’t just that I was taller, broader, and more muscular than before, with larger hands and feet than I was used to, the way I walked changed too. Before the serum, every step I took had to be carefully planned so that I wouldn’t step on my wings tips with my heels by accident. Now they barely reached mid-shin length on me, and it was hard to try and resist the urge to take smaller steps, steps that before would help me avoid stepping on my wings and now just made me look stupid. I got used to it quickly though, especially when they assigned me to the Howling Commandos flock…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being frozen for so long I had forgotten how perfect my wings looked now compared to most people. I found myself unconsciously comparing my wings to everyone else’s…That is until I met Agent Coulson.

His presence in SHIELD bewildered me. Some rules from my day hadn’t changed and as far as I knew not having wings meant you couldn’t be an agent in any special agency, especially SHIELD, and yet here he was. It was almost enough to distract me from noticing how the edges of Ms. Romanoff’s feathers were brownish with dried blood, how Dr. Banner’s dingy pearl wings were fused just enough so he couldn’t fly, how Stark’s metal wings were actually a part of him and not just an extension the suit, how this alien who claimed to be a god had no wings of his own but could still fly nonetheless, and Agent Barton’s golden wings were at least twice his size when folded…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we went out for Shawarma after defeating Loki, I looked around at the rest of the team ( _my new flock?_ ) and smiled. Now instead of my first impressions I saw other things instead.

I saw how Natasha’s beautiful ebony wings that made my fingers itch for a piece of charcoal and a sketchbook.

I saw how Bruce’s wings were still wonderfully symmetrical even after he transformed into Hulk.

I saw how Tony’s metal wings were somehow more elegant and graceful than normal flesh and bone wings.

I saw how Thor’s lack of wings made his powers that much more stunning and amazing to watch.

I saw how Clint’s wings were strong enough to carry him far above any of our reaches (except Tony and maybe Hulk).

I smiled and was at ease because I may have lost my old flock, but I gained a new, maybe better one, instead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Tony, the Iron Angel...

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is gonna be about Steve and problems with his wings pre-serum, post-serum, and post-Avengers Movie...
> 
> Why? Because I say so that's why! XD


End file.
